


Love Bites

by Oilux



Series: Of Bright Suns and Shooting Stars [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Vampire AU, bill's an asshole in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party for Pacifica's twentieth birthday, an interesting man swept Mabel off her feet. Not so much of a man, as much as a creature. Mabel now has to find a way to survive in the vampire's house, condemned to being his 'pet.'</p><p>HAITUS until muse returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Waltz

  
“Mabel, darling, come dance!” Pacifica called from the other side of the room. Mabel laughed at her friend, going to join her on the dance floor.

The blond-haired Northwest really knew how to throw the best parties, well, at least Mabel thought so. It was the young girl’s twentieth birthday, and of course the young rich woman threw the biggest party one could imagine. Lights, dancing, food, and wine, of expected. The blonde wouldn’t drink any other alcohol, even though she wasn’t old enough to be drinking in the first place.

Mabel danced with her friend, laughing and long bright pink skirt trailing on the ground. It wouldn’t be long before Pacifica’s parents came out and put an end to the fun dancing Mabel loved, the dancing where elbows bumped and the music rocked through everyone’s chest. It was as much as a tradition for Pacifica’s parents to come and end the dancing as it was for Pacifica to throw the huge dances.

The old, more traditional couple loved stopping the dancing, and putting on the waltz. It was at that time that most of the younger kids left, not having the patience to sit through the dancing that was so boring to them. Mabel was normally one of them, disappearing the moment the strobe light went off and the violins started.

Yet this night Pacifica had made her promise to stay until the party ended. So for the night she had ditched her normal bright pink party sweaters for a long and formal gown, ready to play the part as Pacifica’s parents started the waltz. Pacifica herself was wearing a long, formal gown, and from the looks of it they would be the only girls staying for the formal part of the night.

“Alright, kids. Party’s over! Say goodnight to the birthday girl!” The DJ shouted waving to Pacifica as the lights flipped back on.

The young adults groaned, many wishing Pacifica a good night as they left. Mabel herself went over to the free bar, getting a glass of rich red wine. Personally, Mabel had never really been one for the taste. She preferred wine coolers and cocktails where you couldn’t taste at the alcohol. Though, she could appreciate how good the wine was as she stood off to the side.

Seemingly in one swift movement the dance floor was taken away, and in it’s place an orchestra came, setting their instruments down. Mabel glanced at her phone, checking the time. In less than ten minutes the dancefloor was cleared, Pacifica’s parents were playing their part of gracious hosts, and the waltz was playing.

Mabel sipped at her wine, swaying against the wall. One, two, three, one, two, three… When was the last time she danced to the waltz? Mabel couldn’t remember. She never danced to the waltz, she never danced to the formal dances.

“Would you care to dance?” A man asked her, offering a hand. His vest is blue and his eyes match it.

Though Mabel has only ever seen white hair on Gideon before, and the man standing in front of her has obviously dyed it. His brown roots show through.

"No thanks." Mabel politely refused, sipping more wine out of her glass.  
The man turned on his heel, obviously surprised by her refusal. Mabel had no desire to dance to the waltz, even if the guy was kind of cute. He needed to lose the white hair though, it reminded her too much of Gideon.

Pacifica's parents clear the floor, to congratulate the birthday girl and take a waltz for themselves. Mabel hardly managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes, with how proud they are. The couple danced, obvious hours of practice making their moves utter perfection. When it ends they bow and curtsy to each other, and head up the stairs, where they will watch over the crowd like the gods they think they are.

If it wasn't for the fact she promised Pacifica to behave, Mabel would have found a way to crash the party. This was just too _boring_ for her. Next time, Mabel is going to make sure she drags Dipper to this, because at least he'll be as awkward as she feels and she won't have to spend the night being a wallflower sipping wine.

"It doesn't suit a gorgeous flower like you to be stuck to the wall all night. Would you care to dance?" A deep voice asked her. Mabel doesn't resist the roll of the eyes that comes to her, swirling the wine in its glass. Her cheeks tint pink at the compliment though, and she turned to him, a denial waiting on her lips. All words stop as she glanced and met the man's eyes. He's tall, almost lanky, but the way his jacket clings to his skin reveals the muscles that are just barely hiding underneath the surface. Longer than average blonde hair hangs down over one eye, which when Mabel looked a bit closer, she can tell is covered by an eyepatch. Embedded in the eyepatch is a golden stone, matching the iris of the eye that isn’t covered. His entire presence demands acknowledgement, the way he holds his shoulders up and spine straight made him seem more like royalty than anything else.

The denial on her lips died there as he offered her a hand, and her gaze met the amber iris. He moved, offering her a gloved hand and an almost feral smirk on his lips. Mabel hesitated only a second before she placed her hand in his, and felt no heat rise from her palm. She could get lost in the gold of his eyes, and before she can blink he has suddenly swept her onto the dance floor. His smile shows a flash of teeth, and Mabel swore she could see sharp teeth, but then she blinked and it was gone.

The waltz plays, and the man never looked away from her, and Mabel neither from him. His hand is firm on her waist, his hold emanating power in a single touch. His long fingers hold her tightly, their chests almost brushing as she breathed.

“Tell me your name.” He demands, eye gleaming in the light for a moment. In that brief moment, she was certain it flashed red, but then it was gone.

“Mabel.” She breathed out, wondering why her voice was suddenly so soft. Mabel blinked for a moment, looking over his shoulder and out in the crowd. Why was she dancing? She didn’t like this kind of dancing. Her steps faltered. The man gently steadied her, before his hand went to her chin, making her look back at him.

“Such a lovely name for the gorgeous wallflower. Don’t look away from me, Mabel.” He ordered her, voice like a purr, and Mabel can’t help but nod. Why would she ever want to look away from him? He was gorgeous.

“Good girl. Name’s Bill.” He told her, spinning her as the dance called for it.

Before she can blink she’s back to being pressed against his chest, the man still staring down at her. She hoped the song would never end, and she would be able to dance with him for forever.

“You’re such a pretty thing. How would you like to come home with me, pet?” The waltz ended and Mabel found them on the edge of the dancefloor, tucked away in the corner.

The nickname irked her, making her twitch and pull away from him. “What?” Her head is beginning to pound, and his grip tightened as he kept her close, even as she tried to pull away. “I-I have to go meet my brother…” Her brother wasn’t at the party though, but she needed to get away from the man. Every instinct was telling her to get away while she had the chance.

Bill grabbed her chin almost roughly, forcing her gaze to meet his. Instantly her headache disappeare, and everything seemed right with the world. Why would it be such a bad thing to go with him?Mabel can’t remember. All that mattered was going with him, looking at him. Bill smirked, long teeth showing a bit more clearly. Mabel practically ripped herself from his grip at the sight of those long fangs.

“Let me go!” She would have launched herself back if it wasn’t for the fact he had a good hold on her already. Bill laughed, a big booming laugh that seemed to take up the whole room. Yet no one turned to the couple.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve met a human who can do that.” In a flash she was against the wall of the room, his arms trapping her but not actually touching her. “Look at me, Mabel.”

The way he spoke her name sent a shiver down her spine. Dipper once told her of creatures that could gain power over a person through her name. Now she internally cursed herself for not paying better attention to him as the urge to look up at Bill grew. She twitched a little, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Mabel. Look at me.” His voice is a bit rougher, Mabel can’t resist anymore as her eyes fly open, looking over at him.

“Do you want to come with me, pet?” His voice is like a purr, and Mabel practically melts into the wall.

Why wouldn’t she want to go with him? He’s perfect. Mabel gives a shaky nod, unable to look away from his eyes. Bill’s eyes suddenly turn to red, and his teeth seem much longer than she remembered. Mabel tried weakly to pull away, as he spun her away from the wall, making her back press against his front as he forced her to look out at the crowd.

“Say goodbye, pet.” He murmured in her ear, before scooping her in his arms, and taking off and out of the mansion at lightning speeds.


	2. Treat

The vampire raced through the surrounding houses, the struggles of the girl in his arms went ignored. She was no match for his strength and power, and his hands grabbed hers as he moved through the town and through the woods, farther and farther away from Gravity Falls and to his home. This was almost too easy for him. If it wasn't for the fact she was pinned against his chest and still trying to fight, he might have just killed her without a thought.

Instead Bill did what he always did with his newest victims. The moment he entered his home, he put Mabel to sleep with a harsh utterance of her name and the simple command. There were some things he hated about being a vampire, but the power it gave him was not one of them.

He looked down at the small girl in his arms. Such a tiny, fragile thing. He had about an hour before she would wake, unless he wanted to put her out for longer, which the vampire really didn't want to do. He strolled through the walls of his home, bringing her down to the basement and locking the door after him. Not that he had any fears she would be able to escape. He just loved the moment when they ran towards the door with hope in their eyes, only to have it crushed as they found it was locked.

He scrunched his nose at the smell that lingered in his basement. Rotting corpses, even ones that had been drained of their blood, did not smell good. He placed Mabel on the floor, ignoring the girls quiet murmurs, and grabbed some of the shackles that rested there. He would chain her wrists together, not that she would be able to fight much against him, but he liked to be prepared.

The girl was so small, and even with the pungent odor in the room, he could still smell the delicious aroma that wafted from her. It was what drew him to her in the first place, the smell of vanilla and spice that mixed so well together. He couldn't wait until she woke up and he could drink her blood. He was sure it would taste amazing with the extra dose of fear laced through it.

Once the hour mark hit, and she still didn't stir, Bill found himself growing impatient. He was normally willing to wait until his victim woke, finding that the moment when they blinked their eyes open and tried to find out where they were quite entertaining. Yet Bill hasn't eaten in a while, and the smell of her blood is simply intoxicating.

"Wake up, Mabel." He commands, staring intently at her. The girl shifted after a moment, eyes peeling open against her will to follow his command.

"Wha…" She trailed off, blinking up at him and jerking back. Bill chuckled a little as she looked around in fear, managing to slam her head against the wall in her efforts to try to get away from him.

"Hello, pet." He cooed darkly at her, hearing her pulse race. He just loved the adrenaline and fear pouring off her. "Don't you look delicious, with all that fear pouring off you."

He inched forward a little, laughing as she scrambled to her feet and bolted to the door. She jerked on the handle, but the door didn't budge, and Bill laughed louder as she looked down at the shackles on her wrists, trying to pry them off her wrists.

In less than a second he was behind her, grabbing her and making her chest press against his back while his hands wrapped around her wrists to keep the shackles in place. The girl in his arms seemed to be close to having a panic attack, with the way she was breathing.

"Oh, you didn't seem to mind me being this close at the party." He teased, turning them so she could gaze out at the remains of his former victims. She made a pained little noise, squirming in his arms.

"Get the hell off me! Let me go!" She cried out a moment later, still squirming against him. He held her wrists in a bruising grip, giving her not an inch of space between them.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He purred, leaning down and pressing his face against her neck, opening his mouth and letting his teeth scrape against her neck. Just to give her a taste of what was about to come. "I'm perfectly content here." He didn't draw any blood yet, wanting to drag this out a little.

"I'm not! Get off!" She screamed the words out, jerking hard when she felt his teeth on her neck. "Stop!"

Bill vaguely notes that she hasn't once begged yet. That was a bit different. Not that he wasn't enjoying the fight she put up, even if she was no match for him. Normally by now his victims would be sobbing, begging and pleading for their lives. Bill liked her reaction a lot better.

"Now, now, pet. You really think you can get away? Look at them." He released one of her wrists to bring her gaze to the rotting corpses of his latest victims. "That's going to be you in a couple minutes. Do you really want to fight against the inevitable?"

His words just made her struggle more, much to his delight. "Yes! Let me go!"

"No." He doesn't give her a warning before he moved and bit deeply into her neck, making blood pool in his mouth. She tasted just like she smelled, vanilla and spices.

He didn't give her a moment to adjust to the searing pain in her neck before he was already drinking from her, sucking hard at her neck and wanting to bleed her dry. It's been centuries since he's tasted someone that tasted as good as she does. Mabel moaned in pain in his arms, still fighting weakly against him. While before it was cute, her struggles now are a bit annoying to him.

One of his arms wrapped around her, holding her arms to her chest and hardly giving her room to breathe. He doesn't want to kill her from suffocation though, he found out when he was a young vampire that blood doesn't taste the same from a dead body as much as it did from a live one. Keeping the victim alive for as long as possible was the best way to get the most blood from them. His other hand moved to tangle in her hair, tilting her head roughly and giving him more access to her neck.

Bill sucked more eagerly, nearing the point of no return. He was always able to tell when the last moment was, the moment when he had taken too much blood and their death was a certain thing. He had a couple more moments, and he held her a bit tighter, not wanting this to end. Her struggles were almost non existent, weak movements as he finally heard a broken sob escape from her lips.

"Please…" She murmured. Bill almost moaned, feeling the way her voice sent vibrations through her neck, and right through him. "S-Stop."

Her voice is so broken, filled with pain and tears she won't get to shed. Bill paused for a moment, not taking teeth out, but not drinking anymore. He has heard people beg and plead and sob for their miserable lives, but he has never heard such brokenness come from a single person before.

One more good gulp, and she'd be gone. He could end her life right now, and she would be powerless to stop him. There's nothing sweeter to him than the power of holding a life in his hand, knowing that in an instant, he could snuff it out like it was never there.

Then he got an idea. Why does she just have to be a treat? Why couldn't he keep her around? Blood, and good tasting blood, whenever he wanted. A pet to keep him company. Her life always in his hands, ready for him to snuff out the moment he got bored of her.

With his decision made, Bill removed his fangs from her neck, licking at the wound to close it up. She was deathly pale and trembling in his arms, but still breathing, however shallow. He chuckled a little, scooping the delicate human in his arms. Humans were so fragile, so breakable and fun to mess with. He didn't remove the chains from her arms, but he did unlock the door to the upper levels, quickly and easily carrying her up the stairs.

Bill doesn't feel comfortable leaving her alone by herself, not when she's so pale and he doesn't know how she'll react if she woke up alone. He carried her through the halls and into his room, placing her on the bed and under the covers. He can't remember much about his time being human, but he's sure that the way she's shaking isn't good.

After a moment of being under the covers, her shaking stopped. A second later he pulled her cuffed hands out from under the blankets, making sure they were secure on her wrists before moving and attaching them to the bedpost. Satisfied she wouldn't be going anywhere without him knowing, he rose, sitting on the end of the bed and waiting patiently for her to wake up. He had all the time in the world, to wait for his new pet to wake up.


	3. Wake up

The pounding of her head woke Mabel from her sleep. Her limbs felt like lead, and even as her eyes peeled open to see the ceiling, she felt like she hadn't slept in days. Her entire body seemed to be screaming out just from the simple act of waking up.

  
This wasn't her room. The mattress underneath her was firmer than her own, and the blankets a bit scratchy against her skin. Mabel glanced around, looking at the darkened room. Even though the window was covered, light still peaked out from the corners, letting Mabel know it was morning. Everything in the room seemed to be shades of black and yellow. A morbid combination, and Mabel hadn't even known they made carpets in that shade of canary yellow.

"You're awake, you humans need a stupid amount of sleep." A bored male voice suddenly spoke, snapping Mabel from her glancing around the room.

The man from the night before, the one who danced so wonderfully with her. What was he doing here? Where was she? Mabel felt as though she was missing a key to the puzzle and he had it. She shifted on the bed, slowly moving. The rattling of chains stopped her movements dead.

Her wrists were shackled to the bedpost near her. The chains were long enough that she could sit comfortably, but rising out of bed was not an option. She did the only thing natural to her, she tried to get them off of her. They didn't budge from their place on her wrists.

"You're not going to be able to get those off, unless I take them off." Mabel groaned, tugging again before she faced Bill.

  
Every second that passed was another memory of the night that returned to her. Mabel looked over him closely, feeling like she could breathe a bit easier when she sees him still wearing the clothes from the party and herself still wearing her dress. Her dress is ripped and torn, and most certainly will have to be thrown out, but the reminder is just a vague note for Mabel for later.

  
"You're a vampire." Her voice croaked like she hasn't eaten in days.

  
Bill smirked at her, showing off pointed fangs. "What gave it away?"

  
They go back to staring at each other. Mabel's heart rate picks up a little, and she still feels dizzy but manages to keep her face blank. Why was she still alive? He made it clear he was going to kill her. So the fact she's still breathing is a surprise, however pleasant it is.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She eventually asked. A lot of questions rest on the tip of her tongue, but that one seems the safest to ask him. The vampire looked her over for a moment, as if considering what to tell her.

"I felt like it. Oh! That reminds me." He suddenly rose, going to the door and throwing it open.

"Don't go anywhere." He teased, before disappearing.

Mabel glared at where he once was, tugging harshly on her chains and trying to break the bedpost itself to get free. She can't even create a dent in the wood there, and by the time Bill comes back she's panting and more frustrated than when he left. He chuckled at the sight of her, holding something behind his back.

"What a good pet I picked. Didn't budge an inch, just like I said." He sat on the end of the bed, crossing his legs and not minding how she scooted away from him.

"I am not your pet! Let me go!" She pulled on her chains, only to have Bill laugh at her.

"No. You're mine now." Bill pulled the object from behind his back, revealing a shiny yellow collar.

"I am not wearing that." Mabel spat, glaring at the collar as though it personally offended her. Bill cracked a smile at her fight, and started to crawl forward on the bed. Mabel scooted back as far as she could, knees to her chest in an effort to get away.

"Don't be like that. You can and you will be wearing this."

He grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs straight. Before she could protest he's straddling her, not even minding how she bucked and yelled at him to get away. One arm went to her chains to pull her hands away, as the other went to her neck, snapping the collar on her. Mabel kept struggling, even as he stood and walked away from her.

"You won't be able to get it off." He told her with a smirk, moving to the end of the bed and sitting down on it. Mabel gave him a dark look, tugging at her collar and trying to find the latch.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Her fingers found the latch, tugging and working at it to try to get it off.

In a flash he's by her side, grabbing her chin in a bruising grip and making her meet his eyes. "Let me rephrase that, Mabel. You won't be taking that collar off, understand?"

A shiver went down her spine at the use of her name. She remembered this happening last night as well, the obvious control he had over her just by using her name. Mabel felt her fingers drop from her collar, going to rest in her lap instead. He had such gorgeous yellow eyes, why would she want to argue with him?

"Good girl." He muttered, letting her chin go. "That collar says you're mine, you won't be taking it off unless I take it off." He was closer than she would be comfortable admitting.

"I am not yours! Let me go!" She yanked on her cuffs, and Bill laughed, taking the opportunity to reach forward and grab her new collar, yanking on it and choking her.

"It's really amusing how you think you have a choice in this." He loosened his grip, letting her get some air. "You're alive because I say so. You're here, because I let you be so. You're my new pet, all because I want it to be."

Mabel still struggled against his hold, which at first was a bit cute to the vampire but was now starting to get on his nerves. In a quick moment he's pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and his fangs at her throat. Mabel stilled underneath him, becoming as still as a statue.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Mabel whispered, her voice traveling through the air and causing delicious vibrations to go through her chest. Bill hummed, lightly scraping his fangs along her throat until he came across the bite he left on her. Dried blood coats the wound that will scar, and he licked at it, ignoring how she turned her head and shivered a little.

"Your taste is quite... Unique. Why would I limit myself to a one time treat, when I can keep you and have you all the time?" He bit down roughly on her wound and made a couple drops of blood appear, licking at them eagerly.

The girl struggled against her bonds, but was no match for him and his strength. "I don't want to live like this." She whispered, and he pulled away from her neck, licking his lips in an almost obscene gesture.

He pulled back after a moment, sitting back on his heels. Mabel waited a moment before she sat up, not bothering to struggle against her bonds.

"You don't get a choice, pet." He resisted the urge to sink his fangs into her throat again. She needed time to recover from last night.  
She was his, and Bill took care of what was his. He rose from the bed, planning on going to get her some food and water. Humans needed that to live, right?

Mabel glowered at him, ignoring her chuckle. "Don't call me that."

Bill outright laughed at that. "I'll call you what I want. What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, I want nothing from you." She spits the words at him. Bill arched a brow, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Poor thing. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me what you want to eat, otherwise I'm bringing you back a dead rabbit and forcing you to eat that." At the very least he knew she wouldn't like that. Humans preferred their meat cooked, right? What did he care, he wasn't going to be the one eating it.

"Some fruit. I don't care what." He grinned as he heard her whispered response, knowing this was a small victory in making her more submissive.

"Perfect, I'll be back in a little bit, don't go anywhere while I'm gone!" He chirped, turning on his heel and leaving her alone. He pretended not to hear her cry of anger or the rattling of the chains as she struggled to get free.


	4. Run

When Mabel woke the next morning she was no longer sitting on the bed, chained to the post. Instead she was on the floor, bound to the foot of the bed like a dog. She groaned and cursed, moving and yanking on the chains that were no longer around her wrists but around her neck instead, attached to her collar.  
  
"Let me go, let me go, let me go." She whispered quietly under her breath, wanting out so badly. She wasn't smart enough to think of a way out. That was Dipper's job. Dipper always knew how to save the day and figure things out. Mabel felt useless there, sitting on the floor and tugging weakly on a chain that was never going to break.  
  
"Shut up and go back to sleep." Bill said from the bed. Mabel made a note to tell her brothers that vampires do need sleep. Mabel let out a frustrated sound before she sighed and laid down. Soon enough she was sleeping again.  
  
When she woke the next time, Bill wasn't lying on the bed. She was alone in the room. Her mouth was dry, her stomach cramping a bit from not eating. She sighed, thinking. The last time she ate anything was when Bill brought her food on her first night. She had no way to tell the time for how much has passed.  
  
She fought for a while with the chain before she simply gave up, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. What had her brother told her about vampires? Mabel couldn't remember for the life of her. Not for the first time, she reached up and fingered the padlock that kept the chain attached to her collar. While supernatural things had been her brothers forte, her great uncle did feel it good to teach her a couple things. The first thing? How to pick a lock.  
  
Bill came in a couple times to check on her. One time he handed her a bottle of water, another time he gave her some food. She didn't touch either, and Bill didn't force her to.  
  
"How long have I been here?" She asked as he walked around the room. She was sure it had been at least four days. She still wore the dress from the party, and thanked everything that Bill seemed to know about human bathroom needs.  
  
"A couple days." He replied vaguely, and Mabel couldn't help but roll her eyes. She should have expected such a vague answer.  
  
"How long is a couple days? Three? Four?" She watched him pull a book off the shelf, checking to make sure it was the one he wanted.  
  
"Five." He replied. "I'll be downstairs, just yell if you need me." Then he left, leaving Mabel to her silence once more.  
  
Five days already? Mabel groaned a little as she was left alone so quickly, though it was the perfect opportunity. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. It took an hour to shape it the way she wanted, and another hour to figure out how to pick the lock. She clicked the lock closed, and did it again, until it popped open at a much faster rate. She did it until she had the lock open in less than a minute, and then in less than thirty seconds.  
  
Mabel was determined not to spend another night with the vampire. She had enough.

* * *

It took countless hours of practice, yet she was ready. When Bill went to bed, she waited patiently for him to fall asleep. When his breathing evened out she quickly picked the lock. Mabel rose to her feet, ignoring the head rush she got and stumbling to the door.  
  
With her heels in hand she quickly opened the door and stumbled down the hall. She had to hold the hem of her dress up so she didn't trip over it, and she wrapped an arm around her chest to stop it from slipping off. The world swam around her, and from not drinking nor eating Mabel is weak. That didn't stop her from making her way downstairs, finding the front door and throwing it open to reveal the inky darkness of night.  
  
Trees surround his house much like they did with the Mystery Shack back at home. These trees aren't the same though, they scream of darkness and fear, of uncertainty. Mabel doesn't know these woods like she does the ones back at home. Anything could be out there, waiting for her. She has nothing to defend herself except a pair of high heels.  
  
Yet the house behind her is just as welcoming as the woods that rest before her. Mabel starts quickly walking, away from the known and into the unknown. Any monster she could face is better than being stuck in the house with a vampire. It's better than being chained to the floor and starved to death. At least this way there's a chance she could get away, to be free.  
  
The farther she gets from the house, the more her control slips. Even when she's stumbling and panting and sure she's gotten far away, Mabel glanced back and was sure she's really only traveled a couple feet. The mansion just was always there, as if calling her to come back.  
  
She slipped her heels back on, because running in something is better than running with no shoes at all. Even if they make her steps stumbling and Mabel crashed into trees on several occasions. She has to be far away, at least, that's what she thinks when she paused and tried to catch her breath against a tree.  
  
She snatched her hand back the moment it rested on the tree. Something sharp had poked her, drawing a thin line of blood that trailed down her arm. Mabel wiped it away on her dress, not thinking much about it as she glanced around for Bill. He was no where to be seen.  
  
A sudden furious cry echoed over the woods, causing birds to wake. Mabel's eyes widened as she glanced down at her still bleeding palm. With another wipe at the fabric of her dress to get the blood off, Mabel took off again, desperate for freedom.  
  
"Please, please, please." She pleaded quietly under her breath, looking around desperately for a river or lake. The fluttering of a reminder from her brother that told her to cross a river to mask her scent.  
  
She stopped dead, pausing even her rough breathing to listen. The woods are silent. Not even the owls are hooting, or the bugs chirping. It's as if they know a bigger predator is out on the hunt. Coming for her.  
  
Silence. Silence. Silence. She couldn't hear anything over the beat of her own heart for a long moment. Just when she was going to start again, she heard it. The quiet rush of a river, just what she was looking for. Mabel turned in that direction, starting to run again. She knew she didn't have long, mere seconds if Bill wished for it. She felt like a mouse about to be devoured by a cat, completely helpless but still fighting for life.  
  
"Out for a little stroll, pet?" The voice of her 'owner' suddenly cooed in her ear, while his hand grabbed at her arm.  
  
Mabel can't help the frightened cry that poured from her lips as he grabbed her, still struggling to get free. She can hardly breath, fear overcoming her thoughts and rational mind.  
  
"Let me go!" She cried, slamming her head back and knocking the crown of her head right against his nose. Pain radiates from her head and Bill actually gasped.  
  
The shock of the blow is enough for him to loosen his grip for just a second. It's all the time she needed, and in another second she's gone, scrambling off into the woods. She can hear the rush of water and still heads towards it. Water is fresh, water is cleansing. Water will help her escape.  
  
She can hear the snapping of branches behind her as Bill raced after her. He no longer tried to be quiet, hell bent on getting her as much as she was hell bent on trying to get away. Mabel picked up the pace, able to hear him right behind her.  
  
One part of her knows he's still playing with her. That this is nothing more than a game. If he really wanted he could snatch her in less than a second, yet he still lets her run. Mabel ignored the thought, focusing everything in her being on getting away.  
  
The river isn't actually a river, but a giant waterfall, and Mabel was standing right at the top. She paused for a split second before bolting to the edge, determined to take the chance and die than go back with Bill. She doesn't think of the height, how she would probably die, or the way her muscles lock and try to stop her from going over the edge.  
  
"That's enough." Bill had enough running, enough chasing after her. Right before her feet would have flown over the edge and either given her freedom or death, Bill wrapped his arm around her waist, easily carrying her over to safer land.  
  
"Let go! Bill, let go!" She cried, trying to hit him again. Bill growled, a horrible, animalistic sound that makes her blood run cold.  
  
"Shut the hell up. What were you thinking? You could have died!" He moved and shoved her from his arms and to the ground. Her chest is still heaving and her heart racing from running, and her head spun as she landed hard on her back.  
  
"If I knew having a pet would be this much trouble, I wouldn't have kept you." He snapped, sitting on her stomach before she can even think about rising to get up. Mabel struggled uselessly for a moment, before lying limp.  
  
"Let me go, please." She whispered, the fight in her gone. She's exhausted, dirty, and felt about ready to cry.  
  
"No, stop saying that." He reached up and touched her collar. Mabel tried to bat his hands away, but it was like trying to hit a brick wall.  
  
"I want to go home." She tried for a different tactic instead. Her voice cracked with exhaustion and fear, finally looking up at Bill.  
  
Everything in him still screams about a fight. He truly reminded her of a predator moments away from sinking its teeth into its prey, and with her and Bill that's not so far off. His eyes are dark as they glare down at her, his hands coming to grip her own so she can’t bat them away.  
  
“I’m not the only dangerous creature out here.” He spat, voice almost a hiss. He had dried blood on his nose from where she bashed her head against his. His blood almost looked back in the night.  
  
“Please, I’m sorry.” Tears started to pool in her eyes, dripping down her temples. Mabel couldn’t even tug away her hands to wipe at her tears.  
  
“Are you sorry?” He hissed, fangs showing. Mabel whimpered pathetically, turning her head away from him. “Do you know how close you came to dying? You’re lucky you have my scent on you, otherwise you wouldn’t have made it two steps outside the house.”  
  
“Bill, stop, please.” She whispered, knowing he could hear her. Bill growled a little, letting one of her hands go to grab at her collar again, yanking it and choking her. The girl squirmed underneath him, but couldn’t do much to actually get away.  
  
“Is it so bad being home with me? Being my pet?” He ignored her coughing, almost delighting in the red marks that appeared on her skin. Good, pain would make her second guess going and trying to escape.  
  
“Yes!” Her sudden shout made him jump, and she looked back at him with fire in her eyes. “I have a family, I have a life! I’m not your pet, I’m a person.” She finished with a whisper, going back to struggling against him.  
  
“Had. You had those things.” Bill corrected with a smirk. “Family doesn’t mean anything to a pet, you’re mine now. Forget about the life you had, it’ll just weigh you down.”  
  
“You have no idea what you’re doing!” Mabel replied quickly, obviously hurt by his words but refusing to show it. “Happiness, water, food. You realize you’re starving me to death, right? You can’t keep me chained to the foot of your bed and expect me to be happy there.”  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion at the girls words. Mabel turned her head from him, obviously done with the conversation though. He stood, watching her brush dirt off herself and realized he never gave her another set of clothes besides the bloodstained dress she still wore from the party. Before it hugged her frame nicely, but now it draped off her. Her palm still leaked blood, leaves and twigs are caught in her long brown hair, and her neck was covered in red marks from him pulling on her collar. Maybe she’s right, maybe he has no idea what he’s doing.  
“Please, let me go home.” She begged quietly. Bill took a step forward, not liking how she flinched. Wait, why would he care if she flinched? He didn’t, she was nothing.  
  
“No.” The way her face fell made him want to take the word back. He groaned, pressing his lips into a tight line. “We’re going back.”  
  
Before she can protest he’s already scooped her into his arms. Mabel didn’t say anything as she was carried, and he didn’t say anything to the tears rolling down her cheeks.


	5. After Party

The aftermath of the party was something Dipper wished he could forget. Though it was funny to see the rich people coming out of spare bedrooms because they had been too drunk to drive home. They looked just like regular people with hangovers when they came stumbling out of their rooms and their clothes were all wrinkled.  
  
He found Pacifica in her room, cuddled underneath the covers and still in her purple party gown. He knocked loudly on the door before he went in, knowing she was probably still asleep.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl wake up." He shook her shoulder, a small present tucked under his arm. His visit served two purposes, one to give Pacifica her birthday present and the other to pick Mabel up.  
  
Dipper wasn't too worried about his sister. She normally spent the night with Pacifica when the blonde had parties, but normally she texted or something. There was nothing this time from her, so Dipper assumed she just passed out.  
  
"Go away, I'm sleeping." Pacifica grumbled, and pulled the blanket over her head. If Dipper wasn't so used to her by now, he would have thought it rude.  
  
"I brought your present, but I guess I can just give it to Mabel instead." He sighed with a loud grin, getting up and barely getting away from the bed before Pacifica pulled him back.  
  
"Present?" Her hair was a mess of knots and tangles, and her makeup sy smeared. He could have chuckled at the sight, but knew from experience if he laughed she would kick him. Her kicks were worse than Mabel's. meared. He knew from experience not to say anything though, and just smiled.  
  
“Handmade double chocolate caramel brownies.” He told her, holding the bag with one finger. Pacifica nearly ripped that finger off taking the bag and confirming what he said.  
  
She opened it and beamed like a maniac. She often confessed how she wasn’t allowed to eat really anything decadent, and her mother never made handmade food. Whenever Dipper and Mabel got a chance, they made her any baked goods they could.  
  
“I know, I know, they’re not as good as Mabel’s.” Dipper said with a roll of her eyes, as Pacifica opened the tupperware and pulled out a brownie. The girl had picked up some eating habits from Mabel over the years as she immediately shoved one into her mouth.  
  
“Fank you.” Her muffled voice came out through a mouthful of brownie. Dipper chuckled, and rose from the bed.  
  
“Welcome. You seen Mabel anywhere?" Dipper asked, glancing around. The brunette normally crashed in Pacifica's room, on nights like this, but she really could be anywhere in the house.  
  
"She's not here." Pacifica said, setting the rest of the brownies aside and laying back on the bed.  
  
"What? What do you mean she's not here?" Dipper felt a bit of panic bloom in his chest.  
  
"She left. With some hot blonde last night." Pacifica yawned. "Never seen her leave with a guy before. He was really hot though."  
  
He checked his phone again, and upon seeing nothing he pressed the button to call his twin. The call went straight to voicemail.  
  
"What blonde? Who was he?" Dipper wouldn't normally be so worried, but Mabel always told him of how she would never go home with a guy at a party. She liked the romance, she didn't want to give it all away.  
  
"I don't know." Pacifica shrugged. "He was tall, good looking. I've never seen him before."  
  
That gave Dipper almost nothing to work with. He tried to call Mabel again, just to get the same results as before.  
  
"We have to find Mabel." Over the years, Dipper leaned to always trust his gut instinct, especially when it was in the town of Gravity Falls.  
  
"What? Dipper, it's…” Pacifica glanced at her phone. “Six in the morning! God, why’d you wake me so early…”  
  
“We have to find Mabel, now.” Dipper rose, already heading for the door.  
  
“Dipper! Calm down! I know you’re worried but if my parents see you, they’ll kick you out of the house.” The words made Dipper pause. Pacifica’s parents barely tolerated Mabel, but they didn’t stand for Dipper. Not since they were kids and the family had the lumberjack ghost.  
  
“Okay, fine, but we have to find Mabel.” Dipper said, urging her out of bed. Pacifica rolled her eyes and rose, going to take her makeup off.  
  
“Calm down, calm down, I’m sure she just crashed in a spare room.” Pacifica said as she got ready for the day, taking off her old makeup and applying a new layer. Dipper tapped his foot with impatience.  
  
“Hurry up!” Dipper grumbled, but knew the blonde would take all the time she wanted. Pacifica rolled her eyes, but moved a bit quicker.  
  
“Alright, alright, let’s find Mabel.” Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s hand, leading him to find the lost brunette.

* * *

Upon carrying her back to the house, Bill did the only thing he could think to do. He brought her to the bathroom, turned the shower on, and removed everything that she could use to harm herself. Bill sensed that she was unstable, and though he didn’t think she would be the kind to hurt herself, he didn’t want to take a chance. He did plan on keeping her around for a long while.  
  
“I’ll bring you fresh clothes. Shower, clean yourself up, and then go to my room.” He ordered. Mabel didn’t even seem to react, just leaning against the counter.  
  
Bill sighed through his nose, going and closing the door once he was certain he removed all the sharp objects. He felt like a fool, being put in place by a mere human. She was right though, he wanted to keep her around and he was doing a poor job of it. It wasn't his fault though! How was he supposed to know what humans ate? They were such strange creatures. Bill went to his kitchen to search for edible things Mabel could have.  
  
Meanwhile, said woman was in the shower, washing away blood and dirt and grime from her adventure running through the woods. She spent a long time under the hot spray of water, just letting her sore muscles relax and calming herself down.  
  
Eventually though the water wouldn't stay hot, and Mabel was forced to slowly get out of the shower. She looked around, spotting new clothes on the sink. It sent a wave of unease through Mabel that he could enter so quietly that she couldn't even hear that he was two feet away from her naked form. She ignored her unease, dressing in the large clothes. They were obviously Bill's, and the shirt went down to mid thigh, the pants had to be held up by her hands otherwise they would fall.  
  
She didn't feel like fighting anymore. Mabel found his room and moved to sit at the end of the bed, on floor. Maybe she should fight more, argue or refuse to be chained up again. She was too tired though, to even think about fighting. She sat on the floor, curling up there, almost like a puppy.  
  
Bill didn't say anything when he first came back in. For a moment he looked around, as though trying to find her, before he looked down and saw her on the floor. Bill audibly sighed, putting what he had in his hands to the side as he went to Mabel, scooping her in his arms.  
  
"Drink this." He commanded when he got her all settled into the bed and under the covers. He pressed a glass of clear liquid against her lips.  
  
"What is it?" Mabel asked, pushing the glass away but he was most insistent.  
  
"Water. That's what humans need, right?" Bill's brow furrowed as he thought about whether he had the right thing.  
  
Bill didn't have much time to think before Mabel took the glass, drinking heavily from it. He watched, feigning indifference while inside his gut twisted with worry.  
  
"That's enough." He said softly, taking the glass from her and putting it aside, despite her words and whines of protest.  
  
Bill ignored her, grabbing the chain from the foot of the bed and attaching it to her collar and then moving the chain to latch her to the head of the bed. Mabel didn't say a word, but tugged experimentally on her collar when he attached it.  
  
"Don't." His hand wrapped around her own. Mabel made another little sound and settled more into his bed. Bill shook his head at her, a little frustrated from her.  
  
"Since you seem to have trouble with running away, there will be a new rule." He snapped. Mabel just sighed, rolling over and showing her back to him.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed her shoulder in a bruising grip, ignoring her little gasp as she brought her gaze to meet his own.  
  
"There are creatures outside this house that are worse than me, pet. Don't leave unless I'm with you." Mabel didn't meet his gaze, but he supposed fear was enough for this lesson.  
  
"I won't always be there to save you, and next time I won't be so kind as to let you off with a warning." He hissed, and Mabel nodded in understanding.  
  
"Good." He practically growled. Then be moved, going to the other side of the bed. Before she could say a word or do anything, he pulled her into his arms, pressed right against his chest. He could feel her heart beating at a million miles an hour.  
  
"I'm not giving you another opportunity to leave, this is where you'll be sleeping from now on." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, hardly giving the young woman enough room to breathe.  
  
"Sleep." He commanded, feeling her go limp in his hold. In another moment her breathing evened out, and she was deeply asleep against him.  
  
Bill brushed his hands through her still wet brown hair. Such a pretty pet he had. He would do better of taking care of her. She would be his most prized possession, and he took care of what was his.


	6. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean it's been five months since I updated?? I totally didn't forget about this fic! Nope, thank your friends at tumblr for this chapter.

Waking up is hard to do. It was so nice, and so warm. Much better than the cold floor she had slept on and spent her time on. Mabel cuddled against the warmth that she was against for a long moment before she realized what it was, what the only other warm thing in the bed could be.

"Good morning." Bill's rough voice mumbled from where he laid, looking down at the girl. Did it count as morning if the sun was starting to set? She had slept the day away, and now the moon was rising in place of the sun.

She pulled away with a small sound, almost a whimper as she rolled off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

"Ow." Mabel whimpered, feeling her collar get tugged as she was prevented from landing flat on her back.

"Can I please take this off?" Mabel asked, fingers playing with the lock but not doing anything else.

Bill glanced over at her, not doing anything for a long moment before he reached over and unsnapped the chain keeping her against the bed. Mabel slumped against the floor and relaxed, before she finally got up with a stretch. She didn't get to stand long before Bill reached out, grabbing her wrist and making her land back down on the bed.

"You need to relax." Bill muttered, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her against the bed.

"I am relaxed." She muttered back, looking at the blonde demon. His olive skin complimented her own, and she stared at his cheek instead of his eyes. His gaze seemed to always pierce into her soul, and Mabel didn't feel like going through that again.

Bill surprised her for a moment when he moved forward, getting close and gently nuzzling her neck. She didn't object, not seeing the point in trying to push away the brick wall that could act as Bill Cipher. It was only when his nose pressed against her throat and Mabel found she couldn't move away, that she knew what his intention was.

"Please don't." She still tried her best to wiggle away from him as his grip tightened around her.

Bill didn't stop. He didn't even seem to heed her words. "It feels better if you relax." He muttered, scraping his fangs across her throat for a moment before he pulled back. It was her only warning before he sank his fangs in and started to drink from her.

"Bill, please!" Mabel begged, unable to think clearly with the vampire drinking from her so heavily.

Mabel had hardly anything to drink or eat in her time coming here, only the single glass of water that he gave her from the night before. He could taste it in her blood, and while it was still tasty, he couldn't say it was like before. Back when she was eating regularly and not being starved.

He pulled away, licking her wound so it wouldn't drip onto the sheets. Mabel was paler than she was last night, breathing shallow. Internally, he scolded himself for being so stupid. Why did he think it was a good idea to drink from her? He hadn't even been hungry, but it was so hard to resist the temptation that was a good meal. Bill left her in the bed, noticing how she didn't even seem to notice him getting up. That wasn't good.

He went to the kitchen and got her some food, along with some food that he thought humans would be able to eat. He raced back up to his room, pressing the glass against her lips. Mabel sputtered for a moment before she started to drink the water.

"Drink." Bill ordered softly, pulling away when the glass was half empty. Mabel only moved to curl herself in a ball, not turning her back to him like she did last night. Bill knew on some level she was learning, and it showed right there how she didn't disobey him.

“I brought food. If you eat, I'll show you around the house.” He was always one for bargaining, especially if it meant giving something he was already planning to give.

Mabel perked up a little, more at the mention of food than what he was talking about. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of food, and thankfully Bill seemed to at least try to get some food she could eat. There were no eggs, thankfully.

“You're going to show me the house? I thought that this is where I was going to stay.” She gestured vaguely about the room, and picked up a slice of bread. It had a bit of mold growing on it, so she put it back down. That apple looked just as good anyways.

“Are you saying you want to be stuck here?” He was smirking a little bit, but his expression was flat.

The vampire suddenly rose, making Mabel flinch back from him, afraid she had said something wrong. Yet he didn't come near her, instead moving back to his dresser where he pulled out some fresh clothes for her to wear.

“I'll go out and get some clothes will fit you.” He didn't say when though. “Until then, you can wear some things of mine.”

She already had a great deal of his scent on her, but this would most certainly help. He wanted to be able to wear his clothes as well and smell her, so that when he went around other vampires they would know that he had picked up a human.

“Now, get dressed. My house is very large. It'll take a couple hours to show you all of it.”

* * *

Bill was right. It had taken a couple hours to go through his house. It seemed to be built like a maze, with every hall looking the same as the one before it. Mabel had to take several breaks and ask for rest, and at some point during their traveling she had managed to convince Bill to give her a piggy back ride, but she had actually enjoyed herself.

She didn’t know exactly why she was enjoying it, but she was having fun. Hopefully this wouldn’t be that creepy thing Dipper had told her about, Stalker Syndrome or whatever that was. Bill could actually be a gentleman when he wanted to be, and wasn’t trying to bite into her throat. Mabel couldn’t help but run her hands over the scabbing marks on her neck when she would think about it. She had dealt with worse, but it was still unpleasant.

“This is your room.” He suddenly said, placing her on her feet and before a large, finely carved door. Bill placed his hands behind him, and Mabel actually moved away from Bill. A room? She wasn’t allowed a room, this had to be a trick. Bill arched a golden brow at her, not saying anything at first.

“Do you not want your own room?” He smirked just a little bit as he talked to her, and she stiffened, since a little bit of privacy sounded absolutely _heavenly._ Mabel just didn’t trust him that this would be something she would get with no consequences.

“Of course you’ll still have to sleep with me.” He kept talking, going over to the door. His hand paused on the handle, and Mabel’s eyes kept on that since it was easier to stare at that than his face. “I figured you would want a place where you can be alone. There will be some conditions, as well.”

Mabel made a face, but still didn’t say anything. He finally pushed open the door and showed the inside, which was a lovely room. It had several lounge chairs and couches for her to sit on, with bright, open windows that would let in the sunlight if she was ever awake for it. Mabel moved past him, looking at not the sun above her, but the moon. Less than a week with the vampire and her sleeping schedule was already messed up.

“This room is a privilege, not a right, I can take it away from you in a heartbeat if you disobey.” He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and then leaning down to press his face against her neck. A sharp shudder ran through her spine, and she tried to pull away from him, but he had too strong of a grip.

“Do you understand me, pet?” He snagged her chin with his hand, tilting her head back roughly. The angle her head was being forced into made it hard to breath.

“Yes.” She gasped. “Let go.”

Maybe he sensed the pain in her words, but suddenly his iron grip was gone. Mabel had a chance to wonder how many bruises and scars would litter her skin at the end of this, when her brother came to save her. She rubbed her throat, shoulders slumping forward a little to make herself smaller.

“You can come back here later. Let’s go find out if there’s something else in my kitchen you can eat.” He didn’t offer her a hand, or offer to carry her again, but simply turned around and started walking. Mabel sighed for a moment, looking at the windows for a moment before she followed after Bill, like an obedient pet.


End file.
